Tell Me No More
by AslanofTexas
Summary: When Inuyasha had an affair with his fellow buyer Kikyo, Kagome, his wife, leaves in search of a better life. Can Kouga heal the wounds?


When Inuyasha had an affair with his fellow buyer Kikyo, Kagome, his wife, leaves in search of a better life. Can Kouga heal the wounds?

Disclaimer: Me no own any characters in the following story.

Rating: K

Tell Me No More.

I stood tall and silent as I closed the door. I wanted nothing more than to run and fling myself across my bed weeping till the end of time, but I couldn't. I couldn't because I was above such things. I was strong; I wasn't going to break down. Besides Inuyasha would be home any minute.

Taking in a shaky breath I turned back to the kitchen and returned to my cooking. I stood resigned to my task as I peeled the potatoes. I forced my mind to blank out of everything ignoring what my heart was trying to tell me. I never even noticed when I cut myself. Well not right away at least. When I did notice I cleaned everything off and headed to the bathroom for a Band-Aid. The sound of a slamming door made me jump, but I let out a small breath as I heard Inu call up that he was home. I finished putting on the Band-Aid and returned to the kitchen.

"Dinner is ready." I said quietly as I leaned against the door frame of the kitchen. Inu nodded and began to fill his plate.

"Smells good." He said taking his seat at the table.

"I hope it's as good as it smells." I said fixing my own plate and sitting down across from him.

"Yep, it's definitely better than it smells." He said after devouring half his food. I gave a half-hearted smile and pushed the food on my plate around some more no longer hungry.

"Glad you like it." After Inu finished I stood and took his plate, placing it in the sink.

"I have to go to the airport in a few minutes to escort a out of town buyer to his hotel and discuss a time for him to visit our company. I'll be back in a few hours." I nodded and filled the sink with warm soapy water.

"Be careful." I said. Inuyasha nodded and kissed me once on the forehead before grabbing his coat and slipping out the door. I did the dishes and cleaned the table slowly listening to the emptiness of the house.

Was he with her now? Was he really picking up a buyer? I shook my head trying to banish the thoughts and headed up the stairs to the bedroom. As I stepped through the threshold of our bedroom a foreboding feeling came upon me. It had always been a lie, and now I was forced to face the truth. Could I ignore it or would it eat me alive? I stared at the bed neatly made from this morning. It was a lie, it was never love we made there together, and it was lust alone that lived there. I bit my lip and willed myself to banish the tear. I couldn't stay here.

I fled down the stairs to the kitchen and reached for the doorknob. I open the door and stared out into the night. I had no where to go. I had no family, no friends, no one.

Slowly and silently I closed the door. I was alone. I turned back towards my kitchen and leaned heavily against the door. I was alone. One by one the tears leaked from my eyes. I covered me face with my hand and let out choked sob. I was utterly and completely alone. I slid down the door sitting on the cold tile floor and wept. I wept for my failure as a wife, and as a person.

I don't remember how long I sat their crying. Eventually my eyes shed no more tears and I once again retreated into my self. I took in a shaky breath and stood brushing off my skirt. I would be tough and go on; I was a lady after all. I returned upstairs and stood outside my bedroom. I would never again be able to sleep in this bed. I would no longer be able to ignore the lies. I would have to leave, and I was scare shitless.

I took a deep breath and pushed open the door. As quickly as I could I packed everything I could possibly need into a small yellow bag. I had at one point stopped and place every picture of Inuyasha face down so I wouldn't feel like his eyes were watching me.

Once done, I retreated to the kitchen, my Haven and stared at the phone. I would have to call him. I had no money for a hotel room. I would have to stay elsewhere. If he had cared enough to trouble me with the truth then maybe he'd let me stay a night. I picked up the receiver and dialed with a trembling finger Kouga's number.

"Hello." Said Kouga in a slightly depressed tone.

"May I stay a night?" I asked quickly. It was now or never.

"Kagome? Yes of course you can stay. Do you need a ride?" he asked. I had heard the surprise and slight happy tone in which he spoke. I nodded then realized he couldn't see me.

"Yes, please, if you don't mind. Could you hurry?" I asked staring to realize what might happen if Inuyasha caught me leaving.

"I'm on my way." I silently hung up the phone and walked over to the dining table with a pen and a pad. I quickly wrote a note to Inuyasha telling him what I knew about Kikyo and I had to leave. I did not tell him where I was going, or if I would even return. Signing my farewell letter I picked up my slightly heavy bag and stepped out front firmly locking myself out as though if I didn't I would return inside and never leave.

It wasn't long after that Kouga showed up and I found myself staring at my once home fading in the distance. I felt numb. I had lived in denial for over a year, and once it was out in the open I was just now letting it sink in.

Kouga for his part said nothing, calmly giving me the space I so desperately needed. I felt bad though about being so rude to him earlier and now having to ask for his help.

"I'm sorry. About earlier that is." I whispered never removing my eyes from the window. He never removed his eyes from the road but he did reply, "Think nothing of it."

I nodded and we remained in silence for the rest of the way home. Once we arrived I followed him inside and placed my bag in the guest room he provided for me. He had left to get us some coffee. I lightly let my hand rest on the bed covers feeling the blanket that would hold me tonight. The only one who would. I let a tear slip from my eye as I stared at the faded quilted pattern.

A thumb brushed against my cheek stopping the treacherous trail my tear had left.

"The quilt isn't that bad is it?" I laughed and whipped furious at my eyes trying to stop the on coming tears while shaking my head no.

Warm arms wrapped around me pulling me close and protecting me. I cried then. Long and hard against Kouga chest. He merely held me close and whispered calming words in me ear.

"Why Kouga? Why was I not good enough?" I finally asked.

Kouga carefully placed me down on the bed and sat next to me with his hands on my shoulder forcing me to stare straight into his eyes.

"It wasn't you, it was never you." I almost cried again, but Kouga seemed to anticipate this. He leaned over and kissed me and then without a word he handed me my cup coffee he had originally brought me and left.

As I sat there in shock holding my quickly cooling coffee I allowed myself the first genuine smile in almost a year since I first found out about the affair. Things were gonna be alright. Whatever happened, where ever I ended up, things could get better. And they would.

The End

I could have gone on and dragged this out, but hey I'm to lazy so here's my nice one-shot instead. Later.

- Aslan


End file.
